


i miss you

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, mainly bc it's just sad af, the worst dog!au i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: after Anakin dies, Ahsoka (dog) curls up on his bed and whines and no matter what he does, Obi Wan can't get her to get up/move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you

**December 24th**   
**11:32PM**

_“Anakin!”_

_The man laughed, pressing down on the gas of his sports car as his counterpart pressed himself against the leather seat, knuckles white against the armrest._

_“Tense, Obi-wan?” Anakin teased, and the older man scoffed. “Honestly, Anakin, you're going to get us both killed,” he muttered as they slowed to a stop at a light._

_The other man rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to look at Obi-wan with his other hand lying lazily on the steering wheel. “Oh, please. You don’t mean that,” he said lightly, and Obi-wan rolled his eyes once more._

_“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes at me, they’re going to fall out of your head,” Anakin commented as he pressed down on the gas, the car screeching over the white line and gaining speed at a rate that sent Obi-wan’s blood pressure through the ceiling._

_“Jesus Christ, Anakin!” Obi-wan yelled, feeling his heartbeat escalate to a tempo that he’d never felt before as he looked over at his reckless driver. Anakin laughed, white teeth flashing in a wide smile as he looked over at him, the sunroof causing a breeze to whip through the car’s interior and send Anakin’s hair curling around his face._

_Obi-wan never saw the headlights coming._

_Everything slowed down. He remembered looking out of the windshield at the same time as Anakin, and saw bright white lights bearing down on them, the car barreling down the highway towards them swerving across the white dashed lines._

_Obi-wan closed his eyes, bracing for impact._

_When he opened them again, he was upside down. He groaned, pushing open the door and crawling out, wincing as he felt a pain in his arm. It was probably broken._

_“Anakin?” he whispered, looking at the car._

_There were skid marks across the road at least twenty feet back, and the car had spun and smashed into the metal median. It was completely wrecked, the glass from the windshield sprayed across the road. The front of the car was completely smashed in, the hood crumpled like a soda can. Obi-wan peered into the car, trying not to throw up as he searched the front of the car for Anakin._

_A groan from the side door brought him running._

_Anakin was splayed out on the grass, his body stretched out painfully across the ground. Blood was everywhere; dripping down his face, all over his hands (Obi-wan was praying it was because he’d touched his head wound, but something told him otherwise), and his shirt was dark with it._

_“Anakin,” Obi-wan breathed, walking over and shaking his boyfriend. The man groaned again, his hair matted to his face from blood and mud, his blue eyes glassy. “O-Obi-wan,” he rasped, reaching a bloody hand towards him. Obi-wan took it, sitting down and pulling Anakin delicately into his arms. He heard sirens begin to scream through the silence of the night, and Obi-wan looked down at Anakin._

_He looked oddly calm, one of his bloody hands curled into the front of Obi-wan’s plaid shirt. “You’re bleeding,” he said worriedly, reaching up and brushing a hand through his hair, smearing the blood from Obi-wan’s head wound across his hair. The older man shook his head, feeling his heart sink. “You should see yourself, idiot. What did I tell you about going fast on the road at night?” he scolded, feeling his voice began to shake._

_“I g-guess I was the death of myself, huh? Plot twist,” he joked, before he fell into a coughing fit, blood dripping down his chin._

_“You’re not going to die, idiot,” Obi-wan said angrily, tears prickling at his eyes and falling down his face. Anakin smiled at him dazedly, touching his cheek with a cold, bloody hand. “I’m not invincible, Obi-wan,” he whispered, and his eyes began to flutter._

_“No, no, please don’t leave me,” Obi-wan said, his voice shaking as he felt Anakin begin to slip away. The other man cracked open his eyes for a moment, smiling and wiping his thumb across Obi-wan’s cheekbone, trying to dry his tears._

_“I’ll still be here, Obi-wan,” he breathed, touching his hand to where Obi-wan’s heart was beating out of time, and he smiled up at him. “Take care of Ahsoka for me,” he whispered, and his eyes slid shut, his last breath sliding off of his lips._

_After that, everything blurred together._

_The ambulance got there nearly thirty seconds after Anakin stopped breathing, and the paramedics found Obi-wan bent over him, screaming and crying and begging for him to come back._

_He never did._

* * *

“Ahsoka, get _off_.”

The big German Shepherd yipped a little, getting up nonetheless and hopping onto the floor, her claws clicking on the wood as she went out of the bedroom. Obi-wan stretched, his arms going wide and brushing the empty side of the bed, and his heart panged.

It took him forever to get over Anakin’s death. Ahsoka was Anakin’s dog, a German Shepherd that they’d found in an alley one night that had taken to Anakin immediately. After much pleading (which didn’t take much, since Obi-wan was a dog person himself), he’d accepted Ahsoka into their little family.

Qui-Gon, Obi-wan’s little Corgi, _loved_ Ahsoka.

They’d instantly bonded, Ahsoka always being careful with Qui-Gon since he was much smaller than her, and helping him around the house. They’d play-fight and go on walks together, and Ahsoka never let Qui-Gon out of her sight.

And everything was perfect, until that one Christmas Eve.

 

Obi-wan came home later that week, diagnosed with just a concussion and a broken wrist (the paramedics told him he was very lucky), and Ahsoka had run up to him, licking his face. “Get _down_ , Ahsoka!” Obi-wan had yelled, and the dog had immediately backed off, whimpering.

Obi-wan knew she could sense something was wrong.

He went into the kitchen, listening to the click of claws against the wood floor as Ahsoka trailed after him. Obi-wan made himself a cup of tea, and held it in his good hand as he leaned on the counter.

Ahsoka sat down on the floor, looking up at him expectantly, as if waiting for something. Or someone. She was probably waiting for Anakin to feed her a treat, something he always did before and after dinner every night.

The teacup shattered on the floor, and Obi-wan dropped to the floor, shaking.

He felt Ahsoka whine and pad forward, and felt her nose nuzzle into his neck. Obi-wan threw his arms around the dog, pulling her close and sobbing into her fur. “Oh, God, _Ahsoka_ ,” he sobbed. The dog whined back, nuzzling the side of his head and resting her chin on his exposed shoulder.

He didn’t have to say anything. Anakin’s dog knew he was gone.

The two stayed like that for several minutes until a second set of paws clicked across the linoleum and Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon’s small nose push against his elbow. He drew the older dog into his arms, without letting go of Ahsoka, and the three curled up together on the floor, Ahsoka curled next to Obi-wan’s chest and Qui-Gon nestled into Obi-wan’s stomach.

* * *

The funeral was dull.

It consisted of a few close friends; Mace Windu and Plo Koon, who were associates of Obi-wan’s; Padme Amidala and her family, who was childhood friends with Anakin and very close to the two of them throughout Anakin’s life; and numerous Skywalker relatives that Obi-wan had never met.

And he quickly found out why.

The relatives didn’t really care for the funeral. They were very rude during the entire thing; coughing and sneezing obnoxiously and making snide remarks against Anakin throughout the service. The reception was worse, since they decided to serve alcohol.

The buzz helped Obi-wan, and he kept Padme close to him throughout the service. Ahsoka and Qui-Gon came along as well, the two of them wearing small bowties on their collars. They were very quiet throughout the service, but the reception went downhill almost immediately.

One of Anakin’s more boisterous uncles had the audacity to declare that “it was the right way for that boy to die, with his reckless attitude”.

Obi-wan went to punch the man in the face, but Ahsoka was faster.

The dog leaped through the air, jaws agape in a loud snarl as the uncle got body-slammed by a full-grown, seventy-pound German Shepherd. He spluttered as Ahsoka’s snarling face was inches from his own, her paws pressed against his chest effectively trapping him there.

Padmé let out a short squeak of surprise, pulling Ahsoka off of the man with great difficulty, Obi-wan joining her in holding the dog back as the man stumbled up, pointing a grubby finger at Ahsoka.

“No wonder that dog attacked me, she’s as deranged as my nephew!” he slurred loudly, taking another sip from his drink.

Obi-wan ignored the man, hauling Ahsoka out of the dining hall. Qui-Gon was already in the car, his black nose peering out of the side window and his big brown eyes looking worriedly at Ahsoka, who was skittering across the parking lot gravel as Obi-wan dragged her into the car.

They left immediately. Obi-wan didn’t look back.

* * *

Ahsoka wouldn’t leave Anakin’s shoes alone.

Obi-wan didn’t know why he didn’t just donate them somewhere. In fact, he should just clean out Anakin’s side of the room, but whenever he got around to doing it, he ended up crying on the floor surrounded by Anakin’s shirts. So, instead, he wears them.

His scent has been long gone, so instead, he decided to spray Anakin’s cologne on them to make them feel more like him. It works, it really does. Anakin’s shirts are big on him, but he likes them like that.

Ahsoka laid on his shoes, and whenever she started doing that, Obi-wan knew they’re staying in.

She would pad over to Anakin’s skate shoes and curl up on them, pushing her nose into the shoe and letting out a small whine as her eyes close, as if breathing in what strands were left of his scent.

Obi-wan would sit down next to her most days and read, and Qui-Gon would typically join them unless he’s asleep (which he had been doing a lot at that time, and Obi-wan had been worried for him). And they’d stay like that, Ahsoka’s nose buried in Anakin’s shoe as she breathed deeply, with Obi-wan’s hand gently scratching across her neck as he read.

And when Ahsoka whined, it broke Obi-wan’s heart all over again, because he knew that Anakin wasn't coming back, no matter how hard Ahsoka cried for him.

* * *

Qui-Gon died in the middle of December.

December 24th, to be exact.

He died peacefully, the veterinarian had told him. He’d had a brain tumor for a while now, but showed no sign of it until about three days before Christmas. The vet had shaken her head, saying that she couldn’t do anything for him, and told Obi-wan to keep him comfortable so his passing doesn’t hurt too much.

Obi-wan woke up on Christmas morning to a whining Ahsoka, and he knew it had happened.

They buried Qui-Gon in the back of the house together. Ahsoka helped dig the hole, and sat with Obi-wan until the sun went down that day. Obi-wan didn’t feel much at Qui-Gon dying; he was an old dog, unlike Anakin. Anakin had been so _young_ , so full of life. So much wasted _potential_.

Obi-wan dropped to his knees and hugged Ahsoka to his chest, and she licked his ear in reassurance. “I guess it’s just us now, huh, girl?” he whispered, and Ahsoka barked once, her tail wagging as Obi-wan walked back inside, turning his back on Qui-Gon’s grave.

* * *

Years passed.

Obi-wan retired an unmarried man. Ahsoka kept up with him when he went out for walks, even though the cold of the fall season affected both of them, the chill sinking into their bones and staying there for longer than when they were both young.

Obi-wan never forgot about Anakin. He still wore his shirts, and he still slept on his side of the bed. Ahsoka joined him in the big bed now, ever since Qui-Gon passed away. The two worked well together; Ahsoka would wake him up at nine, and they would have breakfast together, and then take a long walk around the residency.

But one day, everything changed.

Obi-wan woke up feeling fine. It was a brisk fall afternoon, and Ahsoka had leaped onto the bed and covered him with licks all over his face. He’d laughed, saying her name in a joking tone as he pushed her off, hearing her jump down to the floor and walk to the kitchen. He followed soon after, wincing as he stood up, his head pounding slightly before going away.

_That’s odd._

He brushed it off as his mind getting adjusted to waking up, and made his way downstairs, where Ahsoka had already laid out the bowl and cereal on the table. Obi-wan had taught her how when he’d realized he wouldn’t be able to reach up to the cereal box on the top of the fridge anymore.

He ate breakfast like normal, and the two walked around the block like normal. However, when they’d settled in front of the fireplace with Obi-wan reading his book and Ahsoka sprawled out on the other seat, he began to feel odd, like his mind was spacing out.

“I’ll be right back, Ahsoka,” he muttered, getting up and making his way upstairs. However, once he got up to his room, he was confused.

 _What did I come up here for again?_ he thought to himself.

The headache was back as well, so Obi-wan sat on the floor, rubbing his head.

And Anakin Skywalker walked into the room.

Obi-wan jerked, clutching his heart.

“An-Anak- _what?_ ” he whispered.

The younger man looked the exact same as he had that night he died; black shirt, tight denim jeans, and combat boots. His bracelets were on his wrists, and his eye scar was still there. He looked clean, not like the last memory that Obi-wan had of him at all; bloody and broken and smiling as he died.

He walked forward and placed a hand on the hand clutching his heart, a soft smile appearing across his lips.

“It’s time, old friend.”

“Time? Time for what?”

“Time to die.”

Obi-wan blinked.

“W-What? No! I can’t die, Ahsoka doesn’t have anyone to take care of her!” he hissed, and Anakin cocked his head to the side, studying Obi-wan, before smiling.

“Ahsoka knows what’s happening.”

A whine alerted Obi-wan to turn his head, and he saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway, her tail faintly wagging with her mouth ajar, her long pink tongue hanging out in a pant. She walked forward, brushing past Anakin and laying her head on Obi-wan’s lap.

“You’ve taken good care of her, and I can’t repay you enough for that, Obi-wan,” Anakin whispered, and Ahsoka whined again as she pressed her nose into Obi-wan’s abdomen.

“It’s okay, girl,” Anakin whispered, brushing his hand through her fur. Obi-wan felt her shiver, raising her head and nuzzling into Anakin’s hand, before returning to her former position of resting her head in Obi-wan’s lap.

The younger man held out his hand, standing up.

“Time to go.”

Obi-wan reached out for his hand, and his eyes widened as his hand became see-through. Nevertheless, he grabbed Anakin’s hand, and felt himself rise up. He felt… _younger_.

He touched his face and felt his beard, which had definitely shrunk, and saw a reflection in Anakin’s eyes that he had, indeed, fallen back to his old self; in fact, he looked like that night that Anakin had died, down to the clothes he was wearing.

Obi-wan turned around, looking down at Ahsoka, who had gone silent and regarded the two of them with wide eyes. He knelt and brushed a hand through her fur, and she whined again as he hugged her to his chest.

“Goodbye, old friend,” he whispered, and Ahsoka gave him a reassuring lick on his ear before he released her.

“Time to go,” Anakin prompted again, reaching down and clasping his hand, and all Obi-wan saw was white.

He felt Anakin’s lips on his own, and he smiled.

 _I’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://anakins.co.vu) for more angst and obikin sadness. :)


End file.
